ｄｒｅａｍｓ ｏｆ ｌｏｖｅ: ｂｅ ｍｉｎｅ！
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Ema Hinata was an ordinary girl, her life was extremely boring. But one day, while she was sleeping peacefully, something out of this world happened. 13 sexy aliens had abducted her, and now she is on a UFO flying to another planet! What will happen to her completely new life as a princess now? Ema/Everyone!
1. Conflict 1: Sharing is Caring!

**COMPLETELY REWRITTEN CHAPTER INTO A NEW ONE! **

**Thanks for being supportive, you guys! Here's the rewritten story~!**

* * *

Ema Hinata. That was what the peacefully sleeping girl's name was. It had a nice ring to it - Ema. She was an ordinary girl who was an only child, and often stayed home in her small apartment all alone. At school, most people would think she was happy with her life by the way she smiled and was full of joy and happiness.

But, the truth was, she hated her boring, lonely life. When she came home from school, she would say, "I'm home," only to be greeted with an eerie silence and black darkness.

That was the life she had been living ever since she was young - her father was traveling around the world and left her there; alone and helpless. Completely vulnerable to men, ghosts, murderers, but what really blew her life out of the ordinary was something she didn't believe could happen.

Everyday, for 13 years, she had wished for a better life.

An exciting life that she would enjoy.

She never would have thought of being abducted by aliens from another planet on this fateful night.

* * *

"It's her. I know it's her!" A cute, high voice exclaimed excitedly. "It's my princess! It's my princess!"

"No, Wataru," a somewhat deeper voice sighed. "she's not your princess. She's our princess," the male pointed at everyone around them.

"Mm. Don't be selfish, Wataru. Learn to share," the second oldest nodded, agreeing with the other. "after all, sharing is caring. It's also fair for everyone here."

"But...But I don't like to share!" The young boy protested in a whiny voice. "No sharing! No sharing!"

Another male had a sympathetic smile on his face. "Wataru, be a good boy and sit down. You might fall off of the ship if you continue to jump about. All of us are required to marry her - it's a rule. We have to learn to get along with each other as well as her."

"Awhh..." He had a sad but still quite adorable pout on his face. "Okay..." the boy obediently sat back down in his seat as the captain, another one of their brothers, began to approach the building full speed ahead.

"Hold on tight, everyone! We've got a princess to take home with us!" The captain smiled, belting up his seat belt, while the others nodded understandingly and did as they were told.

The ship - no, it wasn't a ship. The UFO flew towards the building in a fast swoosh.

* * *

A loud, whirring sound had woken up the girl from her sleep. She opened her eyes and checked her alarm clock, thinking it was time to go to school.

"Hmm?" She hummed when she saw that the noise was not coming from her alarm clock. It was only two in the morning, it was still completely dark outside. Yet she still heard the noise become louder and louder - it was a frightening experience for her. Especially since she was home alone, like she always was.

_Was it a helicopter?_ Ema thought, trying to calm her nerves down. _No, it couldn't be._ There were odd beeping noises along with the whirring. Suddenly, a bright, white flash came through the window, and it blinded the girl.

"Kya!" She squeaked, covering her eyes from the incredibly strong but warm light. The sounds were close now, as if it was from above her. Ema knew that since the apartment was groaning and creaking, the wind outside was like a tornado's.

To her horror, the roof of her apartment was ripped off, a large gust of wind almost swept her into the air. Clutching desperately to her mattress in attempt of not flying away, she closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the heavens.

"Please," her plead was barely heard because of the loud beeping and whirring that was coming from something that was floating in the sky. The bright light she had seen before was suddenly focused on her, and she felt her hand let go of the mattress. Ema widened her eyes as she realized she was floating upwards - towards a small hole in the UFO.

Exhaustion overwhelmed her whole body, and before she could register what was happening to her, she was surrounded in darkness.

Ema had fainted.

* * *

"Heeeeey!" The boy poked the unconscious girl's cheek. "Are you alive? Princess?"

"Leave her alone, Wataru. I think she had fainted from the shock of everything that happened to her..." The man with glasses said, inspecting the girl's body for any signs of injuries.

"Do as he says for once..." Another man grumbled.

"Ehh? That's the famous princess that we're all supposed to marry?" A rather bored voice said. "How boring. She looks like one of those plain human girls!"

"Be quiet, Fuuto. We have no right to complain, she's the one we have to marry and that's that. It's the rule of the Asahinas to marry the destined princess of Earth." A black haired man said, staring at the girl with a bit of interest.

While the men were busy arguing, Ema was stirring from her slumber. Her eyes opened slowly; still trying to adjust from the light. "W-Where?" She whispered, feeling the hard, cold floor on her back.

Then she saw a man's face appear, he seemed to be hovering over her. She completely opened her eyes in complete shock - who was at her house, when she had always slept alone?! "W-W-Who-" she stuttered while staring at the man.

He smiled at her politely. "I am Ukyo. Welcome aboard the BR0C0N ship. We are currently headed towards our planet - Planet 14TO1."

_What on Earth was going on?! Wait - she wasn't on Earth anymore...What on this ship was going on?!_

* * *

**Soooo, do you guys like this new story? Same idea, except NOW there's a twist...she's being abducted by sexy aliens from another planet. LOL.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the new story~ Review, follow, and favorite! :3**

**~Kawaii Dream**

**(P.S. 18Madison81 - It's going, well, pretty badly. I have writer's block at the moment. D: But I'll try to update ASAP!)**


	2. Conflict 2: Princes and Princess!

**HELLO AGAIN EVERYONE! **

**I just updated the completely new and rewritten story of Dreams of Love: Be Mine! **

**Look back at chapter 1 and see the difference between the old story and the new story I just wrote!**

**I will delete this chapter after 1 day so I won't get in trouble! (Thanks 18Maidson81!)**

**Happy reading!**

**~Kawaii Dream**


End file.
